dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Leilathedolphin3596/Gemstone Dragon Type RAMPAGE!!!
As you may know there are 11 dragon in total in the gemstone type with Amethyst expired 10 are available but people like me may have already crafted a low money making ruby dragon and find obtaining rubys useless so we need more. So prepare for a new generation of gemstone type dragons. A new area like the artic presenting the Gem Isles unlocked at lv.50 and must have at least any one gemstone type dragon. The red X is where a new airoplane will apper to take you to this new world. Its similar to the artic but there are 2 new habitats 1. The Gemstone mine (an home to any gemstone type dragon) holds 3000 crystals and holds 3 dragon space 4x4 - and 2) The Gem House ( a house for diamond and gemstone hybrids) holds 100 obsidian and holds 3 dragons 4x4. In the world u breed more and unique gemstone type dragons that all can be crafted with the gem spell shop in the spell shop u can craft more gemstone type dragons and make rubies have more of a use. An evolution temple is avalable there to evolve any gemstone type dragons the gem evolution temple. There is a new crystal mine where you can send a gemstone type dragon to get crafting gems inculding the large ones. Fire Maker is used to make fire to burn crystals and obsidian. And the Burning zone is used to burn crystals and obsidian. Currency and imortant notes ---- In the Gem Isles dragons make 2 diffent items Crystals- Burn to get coins. Obsidian- Burn to get gold. Fire- Make to Burn crystals and obsidian and eggs to speed up incuabation a bit. Incubation- Fire can be used to speed up up to 2 hours of your egg. Crystal mine is where you also can store your crystals and obsidian. The Burning Zone will requaire you to to buy a fire dragon to stay there to help burn your items. the stage of evolution of the fire dragon is important for the amout of fire you can store. The Max capcity of fire is: baby fire dragon= 100 fire juvenile fire dragon=150 Adult fire dragon = 250 an Epic fire dragon is 500. And special awekenings and collections coming soon! Gemstone Type Dragons: ---- bold is already in game. Please in the comments if u have an idea of a gemstone type dragon post it and let me know! They all can be crafted. Please note the custom ones only can be crafted in the Gem Isles Ruby dragon Sapphire Dragon Amethyst Dargon Emerald Dragon Topaz Dragon Gemstone Dragon Jade Dragon Tiger Eye Dragon Quartz Dragon Pearl Dragon Onyx Dragon New ones: Garnet Dragon - Gemstone pink and red Moonstone Dragon - Gemstone black and white (special condition must breed gemstone and moon dragon) Peridot Dragon - Gemstone Green and Yellow Fushia Dragon - Gemstoen and Pink Colbalt Dragon - Gemstone Blue and Black Black Diamond Dragon - Gemstone Diamond and Black Jadeilte Dragon - Gemstone Diamond and Green Opal Dragon - Gemstone and Rainbow. Aquamarine - Gemstone Blue and white Category:Blog posts